


一个在当地素质较差的玩家

by MadMirror



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 素质极差。





	一个在当地素质较差的玩家

你讨厌全能，全能也讨厌你。你果断点了个举报然后把烟头在键盘旁边按灭，在赛后频道飞快打字，“选你妈的全能，狗逼英雄，不赢这一把你妈会死？”  
对面说：“***”  
过了几秒钟你的心情更差了。因为狗逼英雄也对你提出抗议。“你无法干涉别人选择我的自由，”他说，“我的使命就是保护队友。如果我在你这边，我也会保护你。”  
这会儿的全能又是另一回事了：不是对面打爆你狗头的那个傻逼，而是他本人。普利斯特·雷霆之怒本人，无可挑剔，如假包换——理论上是这样，不过你心里还是有股邪火，你咬牙切齿地盯着他。那身白得晃眼的盔甲，你买给他的闪闪发亮的大锤子，十分碍眼，但好在他是你的全能。我的，你想。你就伸出手去，拎住他的领子，把他扯到你面前。他淡蓝色的眼睛毫无情绪地盯着你，你心头火起却又正中下怀，摸到他肩上披风的搭扣，很轻易地就解开了，红色的披风飘落下来，刚接触到地面就消失得无影无踪。  
“自己脱。”你说。  
每一块盔甲都像落在了棉花上，没发出任何声音就消失了。手铠，肩甲，板甲，腿甲，铠靴。最后他赤裸着站在那里，双脚踩在你家冰凉的地板上，屋里一时寂静，只有游戏主界面的音乐从耳机里隐约传出。笔记本屏幕发着光，你想着要不要关上电脑，最终还是决定不管了。  
“过来。”  
你看着他，你不怀好意地低头看着他，苍白的金发在你双腿之间反射着电子屏幕幽暗的荧光。你一边把睡裤踢开，一边抓住那把金发不让他乱躲——虽然你知道他不会，就算你把老二直顶进他胃里，他也不会挣扎。这样的确没意思，有一次你把燃烧的烟头按在他大腿内侧，他也没有反抗，只不过疼得全身发抖，把你夹得当场射在了里面。很爽，但多少有点没面子，于是你再也没干这种混蛋事。  
可惜你今天心情不太好，一部分责任在于他，你想。你抚摸他的脸，拇指从他的嘴唇和你的性器之间挤进去，在他被撑得满满当当的口腔里搅来搅去，直到唾液不受控制地溢出嘴角弄湿了他的胡须。他睁开眼睛看着你，你觉得头晕目眩，捏着他的下巴退出来，故意在他脸上蹭了两下，一道微微闪光的水渍留在眼睛下面。  
你把他拖起来。他跨坐在你腿上，你心猿意马地欣赏着他饱满的胸肌，结实的小腹，藏在淡金色毛发里的阴茎已经硬了起来，贴着你的。他低着头，眼睛望着别处，你抓住他的头发强迫他正视你，另一只手滑下去，塞进他身体里。  
你满意地看见他的眼神动摇了一下，嘴唇微微张开，发出一声惊叫，是一句你听不懂的语言或者没有意义的音节。谁知道呢？他是个骑士，大概骑士都喜欢祈祷，即使在被插的时候。你的手指打着圈儿按压由于紧张而显得太过狭窄的入口，然后往里面挤进去，你甚至用上了两只手。  
毛茸茸的金发脑袋磨蹭着你的颈窝。你硬得难受，很不耐烦，立刻就中止了准备工作，拍拍他的屁股示意他把身体抬起来，然后慢慢顶进去。他看起来好像还不太乐意，你差点笑出声。  
这种时候你总是得强硬一点，不让他磨磨蹭蹭地跟你浪费时间。你抓着他的腰往下按，结实又柔韧性极好的身体吞没你的欲望，他的胸膛贴着你，像海水的压力令你的呼吸变得沉重起来。  
你一把将电脑合上，黑暗中唯一的光源熄灭了。你只能听到他在你粗暴地顶进去时破碎的呻吟，他闻起来像浸了圣水的潮湿雪松木，以及放大的瞳孔中能收集到的有限的光线，勾勒出他在你身上起伏的轮廓。你想骂一句什么脏话，你觉得意犹未尽，好像他无辜的外表其实是一层更坚硬的盔甲，你操了他，他却并不觉得自己被操了。也许游戏里也该多用用他，下次吧，你模模糊糊地盘算着，同时在黑暗中寻找他的嘴唇。  
你们接吻的时候，他僵硬地搭在你腰间的手臂抬起来搂住了你的脖子。你按住了他的腰身要他别动，然后你专心地亲吻他，唇舌交缠间几乎缺氧，就像他是你的情人，就像你爱着他，就像你们的灵魂也正共享着人类之间最亲密的联系之一。然后你松开了手，他仿佛忍了很久一样地自己又动起来，那股闷在你心里的邪火终于劈啪作响着烧穿了迟钝的意识，你被尼古丁和咖啡因摧残了十几个小时的神经像墙角里的一团蜘蛛网，在白热的火焰中化为灰烬。  
快感本应使你如坠梦境，但是很可惜，你这会儿竟然还是无比清醒，你痛恨自己，发狠一样地咬他的嘴唇和肩膀，手指在他腰间的皮肤上留下青紫的指痕。他从喉咙里发出一声哀鸣，却把你抱得更紧，你感到他贴着你的胸口蹭了蹭，然后你的小腹一阵发热，他射在了你身上。你没有停下，在他断断续续的呻吟声中又继续干了几下，他喘得像刚从河道一头狂奔到另一头，眼看就要晕过去了。不可能吧？他的体能肯定比一般人好太多了，你这样想着，一手摸上了他的胸口，掐住鼓胀的乳头用力捏了一下。他几乎哭了，可能已经哭了，高潮过后再多的刺激只能带给他强烈的不适，但是他的脸埋在你肩头，像只被穿在大头针上的蜻蜓那样颤抖着，直到你射在他里面。你紧扣着他的腰肢喘了一会，暂时没把他推下去，身体向后靠在椅背上。  
他懒洋洋地伏在你胸前，你的阴茎从他体内滑出来，被堵在里面的液体滴滴答答地往外淌。屋子里气味更糟糕了，你回过神来，苦笑着亲了亲他的头顶，“全能骑士？”你喊他。  
“……什么？”他迷迷糊糊地说。  
“你多待会。”你收紧了抱着他的手臂。他抬起头，那双湿润的蓝眼睛在黑暗里闪着微光，注视着你。你像得到了鼓励一般喋喋不休起来。“行吗？我保证不喷人了。你就在我这里，别再为难我了，我们一起为难别人去。你喜欢这样吗？你觉得怎么样？”  
“我一直都在你这里啊。”你听到他这么说。

……

你把鼠标指针悬浮在全能骑士的头像上半天，房间里黑暗闷热依然。听着背景音乐你有点出神，结果等你反应过来的时候，看到他已经，又一次，站在了对面。你的金币在减少，队友在骂娘，而全能骑士站在对面，像个狗逼。  
你秒退。

 

没了，惊不惊喜


End file.
